


You

by viridity24



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Peraltiago, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridity24/pseuds/viridity24
Summary: Jake Peralta has always been happy, or at least that's what he shows on the outside. But when Santiago makes it clear nothing will ever happen between them, something inside him breaks.





	1. Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii sorry if this rly bad it's my first one but id appreciate it if you commented, itd mean the entire world to me, this happens the day after amy says she doesnt wanna date cops anymore

Dusty brown boots thudding against the dirty white tiles of the 99th precinct of Brooklyn. Today was not a good day for Jake Peralta. Usually, the detective walked through the halls with an annoying levity. However, today was more of a quiet day.

_Did you really_ _think she wanted to be with you?_

Jake pushed open the fence leading into the bullpen and was met with the familiar faces of his beloved coworkers. Sitting down at his unruly desk, he threw down his work bag and rubbed his eyes. Rosa looked over at Jake and gave a careless nod which the sleep-deprived detective returned. Getting up to make his morning cup of coffee and stubbing his toe on his desk, he started to spit out venomous profanities. Stepping out of his office with raised eyebrows was Jake's boss.

_Lucky me._

"Are you alright, Detective Peralta?" a concerned Holt questioned.

"Peachy," Jake grumbled in response.

Limping over to the coffee maker, he started the machine, waiting for the liquid speed that would wake him up and hopefully make his day better.

Ding.

As Jake grabbed the hot cup and trudged his way back to his computer, ready to work on some case files, his closest friend, and most devoted admirer walked into the bullpen.

"Hey, Jake! You would not believe what I had for breakfas-"

Looking up groggily as Charles rambled on and on, Jake felt a disgusting pit in his chest.

_Why won't he just shut up?_

"-and then it I spilled it ALL on the floor!" said Charles, while gesturing wildly, hitting Jake in the process.

Next thing he knew, it was scalding hot.

The burning hot coffee had been knocked out of his hands and onto his torso, causing him to jump up while a bloodcurdling scream escaped from his lips.

"Oh my god, Jake, I'm so sorr-"

"Charles, can you  _please_ shut the fuck up?!" yelled Jake, eyes closed in frustration. Charles' mouth dropped open as his eyes started tearing up.

Opening his eyes and looking around, the soaked detective saw more open mouths and wide eyes. Feeling everything closing in on him, he let out another yell.

"Fuck this place! Fuck all of you! Get the fuck away from me!"

Then he sprinted. For a long time, he didn't know where he was going exactly. And then he found himself there. The last place he'd seen his dad as a child before he'd left for years. It was a quaint park. Not many people came here, it wasn't nearly as big as Central Park. He remembered the last words his dad had said to him.

_Throwing the baseball to his young son, Roger Peralta ran over when Jake had started to cry. The ball had hit him in the face._

_"Hey, bud. It's ok, your dad is here. I'm here Jakey." Roger said, enveloping him in a hug._

Sitting down on the little bench in front of the pond, Jake's eyes began to water.

_It's not fucking fair._

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he spun around, seeing Santiago's agitated expression.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Santiago took a seat next to him and looked straight ahead, avoiding looking at Peralta.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?"

Hesitating, Jake closed his eyes and sighed.

"I-It...It was about you."

 


	2. Awesomesauce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii so im continuing this bc my friend @noiceperaltiago and a few others were being so nice to me and old me i should continue so heres pt 2

"I-It's...It's about you."

Santiago's concerned expression turned into a bemused one.

"What? What did I do?" Amy asked, confused.

Jake bristled uncomfortably, scared to reveal the reason for the outburst at the precinct. An awkward silence consumed them, while Santiago's eyes roamed the other detective's face. Noticing the heavy dark circles underneath Peralta's usually happy eyes, Amy frowned.

"Did you sleep last night at all?"

_Don't answer that. She doesn't fucking care about you._

"I mean...I stayed up a little," Jake said, "I was working on some cases."

Not believing the obviously sunken detective, Santiago blurted out, "I'm sorry for what I did. Was it really that bad?"

Jake looked over at Amy's caramel eyes and smiled to himself. She was perfect.

"Was it really that bad, title of your sex tape."

Amy grinned, happy that at least some of the old detective was back.

Yet something was nagging at her.

_What did I do?_

"I know I did something, Jake. Just tell me. Please."

Jake looked over at her again, his time staring at her lips. They were so beautiful. What he would give just to kiss her.

_Am I in love with Amy?_

"When you said you don't want to date cops, I kind of spiraled. It got really bad. I went out for a few drinks and ended up finishing more than a few bottles of scotch. I-I got into a pretty bad street fight, but then I passed out in an alleyway. So not the best night," said Jake, chuckling darkly.

Amy's eyebrows creased in a perturbed expression, she'd never seen her fellow detective at such a low.

"That h-happened because of me?"

"It's always been you, Ames. Ever since we met."

Amy's eyes had begun to tear up as a million confusing thoughts raced through her mind.

"B-But Sophia?"

"Sophia was a distraction, something to make me forget about you and how awesomesauce you are."

Amy chuckled at Jake's serious demeanor while saying the word 'awesomesauce'.

"You're so adorable," she said, smiling.

Noticing what she just said her eyes went up to meet Jake's, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Jake's eyes widening, he softly said, "Amy, I like you a lot, and I can't stand seeing you with other guys, it's me you should be with."

Not even realizing until their noses were only millimeters away from each other, Jake noted that he'd moved in to kiss her.

Barely a whisper, the lovesick detective asked, "Do you want to kiss me?"

Amy had had her eyes closed, but when she opened them, she was so sure of it. She wanted to kiss Jake Peralta.

Nodding ever so slightly, Jake moved further and met his lips with hers. Amy noticed that his lips were surprisingly soft, despite their chapped appearance. The boy doesn't know what lip balm is. Jake, who was completely in bliss, felt the tenderness of the kiss. Amy broke it off, looking straight behind Jake, who in turn looked over his shoulder, seeing Amy's ex, Teddy. Panicking, Amy grabbed her purse and walked off quickly, leaving Jake to deal with a very angry Teddy by himself.


	3. Bruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall this is actually the most fun ive had in a rly long time omg

"What the  _hell_  do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!" yelled Teddy, red in the face.

Jake chuckled a little with a puzzled air.

"Teddy, she broke up with you, remember?"

Stuttering, the short man tried to spit back a response.

"W-Well, that was your fault! She would never have broken up with me if it weren't for you!"

_Shit, he's yelling. People are starting to stare._

Getting up, Jake slid closer to Teddy, in an attempt to calm him down.

"Look, Teddy, just chill out ma-"

Everything was blurry. Jake could hear a faint ringing in the distance, but when he tried to stand up, his head began to throb intensely. As the world around him became sharper, the detective could taste metal in his mouth. Tracing two fingertips along his lips, he saw red. Collecting himself slowly, Jake got up and stumbled into the nearest public bathroom, on the search for a mirror. Looking into the dirty glass, Jake could see an ugly purple bruise sprouting on his left eye, bleeding onto his mouth.

_Fuck, I need to go home._

* * *

Santiago grabbed her purse and walked off hurriedly. She didn't want to see Teddy, especially now that he saw her snogging the reason for their breakup. Walking to the side of the street, she raised her hand and called for a cab.

"The 99th precinct, please and thank you."

The cab driver nodded and started driving with a sudden start.

_Jake still likes me?_

She'd known that the detective had been smitten with her before he went undercover as a mafia ringleader, but Amy thought that had all been behind them when he'd started dating Sophia.

_A distraction?_

"$15 please, ma'am."

Handing the driver a twenty and speeding out before collecting her change, she sped into the building, feeling her heart trying to break out of its cage.

Not looking where she was walking, Santiago barreled straight into Rosa, who frowned.

"Watch it, Poindexter."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit... frazzled."

"Why?"

"Jake k-kissed me."

Rosa's eyes widened and then she let out a lengthy guffaw.

"He does have guts after all! I mean, took him long enough."

Amy shook her head in disbelief.

"You knew?!"

"Yeah, he told me he was gonna ask you out when you went on that date with Detective Douchebag."

"His name wasn't Douchebag! Dave Majors is one of the NYPD's best detectives, have some respect, Rosa!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"I don't even know if I want to date him. What if this screws us up?"

"Lemme ask you a question. DId you kiss back when he kissed you?"

Amy nodded slightly, remembering the recent experience that had given her a warm intrinsic feeling.

Rosa shrugged.

"Then I say who cares? You like the guy and he likes you. Go for it."

Amy bobbed her head up and down, thinking on the advice from the tall leather-clad detective.

"I'm gonna go think it over in the evidence lockup."

Amy dug her fingernails into her hands as she walked to the evidence room, heart pounding, a soft smile gracing her lips. 

* * *

Teddy was surprisingly strong. Apparently, nothing could fix the disgusting sore growing on his eye. Feeling a buzz over on his bed, the bruised Jake grabbed his phone, reading a text from Santiago.

amysantiago: Hey, could you meet me in the evidence lockup in 20 minutes?

kingjakerulez: ofc ill be rite there :)

Closing his phone and forcing it into his pocket, Jake grabbed his work bag and got a ride to the precinct. Walking through the bullpen towards the evidence room, Rosa walked through his path with an all-knowing smirk and put her closed fist out for a fist bump. Exasperated, Jake returned the fist bump.

"She already told you?!"

"Yeah, man. And nice job. Santiago is hot. Also, what the actual _fuck_ happened to your face?"

"Long story."

Rosa squinted and shook her head, perplexed, letting Jake continue to the evidence room. Looking through the dark windows, the detective saw Amy's worried posture and fidgety expression. Walking into the room and over to Amy, Jake noticed there was something wrong. Jake's happy expression turned to one of worriedness.

"Everything ok, Ames?"

Amy looked up at him and gasped slightly.

"Your face...what happened?"

Jake grinned. When Amy was worried, her lips would purse together and her dimples would become very prominent.

"It's okay, me and Teddy just got into a bit of a scuffle." Laughing a little, he shook his head in disbelief. "He thought you were still his girlfriend."

Amy looked into Jake's dark brown eyes that were filled with a new happiness at their earlier kiss.

"Jake.."

"-like doesn't he realize that you're a woman and not an object-" rambled Jake, completely disregarding Amy.

"Jake!"

Jake snapped to attention quickly at the sudden outburst. Amy looked down in shame.

"We can't be together."

 

 


	4. Marauder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // ASSAULT  
> this chapter got really real, thank you to the Fanfic Fanatics gc for letting me display an issue like this correctly

He wished he'd just stayed home. When he'd been socked in the face, it hadn't felt anything near the devastation that he was feeling now.

Blinded, Jake chuckled nervously and ran his hand through his hair.

"W-What do you mean, Ames? You  _just_ kissed me a few hours ago."

Amy closed her eyes in guilt and nodded slowly. 

"I-I know, Jake. But if I date you, what if we break up? And if we don't? Do I have to marry you? I'm not sure I'm ready for a commitment like that."

Jake slid closer to her and softly grabbed her hands.

"You wouldn't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Amy slowly removed her soft hands from his calloused ones.

"I'm sorry, Jake," she said, walking out of the room to her desk, pointedly staring at her case files.

It was yesterday over again. A faint ringing was piercing his ears, making him grab his hair in pain and rock around on the evidence room floor. All of a sudden, Jake got up and sped out of the room. Amy looked up and saw Jake's disheveled appearance and got up to comfort him.

"J-Jake!"

"No, n-no, you've gotta leave me alone."

Walking out of the precinct and going to Shaw's, the next few hours were a blur of ordering drinks. Next thing he knew, it was 2 a.m. Swallowing down another bitter whiskey, the bartender finally stopped the drunk Jake.

"I'm sorry bud, I'm cutting you off."

Jake waved the bartender off.

"Whatever maaaaaaaan."

Stumbling out, Jake immediately spat out the contents of his stomach into the street. Tasting his own mouth was truly the worst part of his day. Continuing to walk, Jake noticed a disturbance at the entrance to an alleyway. Inching closer to listen to what was happening, the drunk was surprised to hear Santiago's voice.

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on, baby girl, I know you want it."

"Stop touching me!"

"You know what, you're just a fucking teas-"

As the man said those words, he saw him grab Amy's arm. Then something inexplicable happened. Jake Peralta snapped. Rushing over to the scene, he noticed that perp was a white man in his 50s. Not even stopping to talk, Jake belted the side of the man's face, knocking him to the ground. Getting on top of him, Jake continued a barrage of punches that caused a stream of sticky red to flow out the side of his head. Amy, who was deep in shock that Jake Peralta just came out of nowhere to save her, grabbed him by his arms.

"J-Jake, s-stop, you're going to kill him."

Getting up, he spit on the attacker and turned to Amy.

"He deserves to after what he was going to do to you. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm not sure. Where did you just come from?"

"U-Uh, I just got cut off at Shaw's."

"O-Oh. Listen, I'm sorry for being so rude earlier in the-"

Jake cut her off with a hand wave.

"It's ok, Ames. I just needed it to sink in for realz this time that me and you aren't gonna happen."

Amy looked at him pensively.

"I really need to talk to someone right now, Jake, and you're always the only person I feel comfortable talking to. Also, you're very drunk and I can't leave you out here, ya big dork. Do you, maybe, wanna come upstairs?"

Jake smiled contentedly.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it would mean so much to me if you guys commented, kudos are always appreciated thank youuu


	5. Settled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we finally getting some fluff instead of constant angst ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Walking up the steps in Santiago's building was a surreal experience for the drunk detective. But that was probably the alcohol. After a while of trudging and heaving, the duo made it to Amy's apartment. Entering her abode was like entering another dimension.

"I can't believe you own this stuff," giggled Jake, holding a tiny ornament that belonged in a nursery home.

"Hey! This stuff is cool!" defended Amy, yet even she wasn't so sure of her statement.

After making two coffees, she sat Jake down on her couch and handed him one.

"Sober up, buddy."

Jake sighed into his drink, then looked up at Santiago with an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, Ames. I'm so fucking sorry."

"H-Hey, Jake, you did  _nothing_ wrong. You just saved me from something that could've been really bad."

"I'm sorry that shit like that happens to you. I'm sorry for all the pressure I put on you."

"Jake, you're fine. I-I just don't know what to think right now."

Looking into Jake's eyes, Amy realized that she'd never noticed the specks of green in there.

"You're so pretty," she mumbled to herself, oblivious to Jake who was sitting right in front of her.

Eyes widening, Jake just sat there in silence.

"I-I mean, drink your coffee, Jake. We need to get you home."

And... he was snoring.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Amy got a blanket and placed it over him, staring at him. She just couldn't get over how perfect he was.

Tracing a finger along his face, she whispered, "Goodnight, Jake."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Waking up, Jake tried to get up but felt something heavy on his body. Something warm. Something moving? Where was he? Looking around, a dark realization settled in.

_Shit, this is Santiago's apartment._

Looking down at his chest, he saw Amy sleeping on his person, mouth slightly open.

_She's so adorable._

And then it went to shit.

Waking up, Amy looked up at Jake and her face slowly morphed into horror.

"No!" she said in disbelief, "We didn't!"

"Did we?"

"No!"

Getting up, the both of them saw that they were both fully clothed.

"So... you slept here last night."

"You sure? Cause I'm like 99.99% sure this is Captain Holt's apartment."

Snorting, Amy subconsciously stared into Jake's beautiful brown eyes.

"You alright there, Ames?" Jake said softly.

Nodding and inching closer, Amy reassured the detective, "Aces."

Putting a hand on her head and moving closer, Jake could barely breathe out the words, "You're so beautiful."

Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And he did exactly that.

Jake was bound to have a heart attack, at the rate his heart was going. Amy's lips tasted of strawberries and were even softer than he'd remembered. Amy slid her arms around Jake's back, pushing him closer and she tasted his mouth. It wasn't the best, Jake wasn't exactly hygienic-centric. He smelled of dusty cars and booze, which was oddly comforting.

Releasing each other from the kiss, Jake's smile was huge.

"So, we kissed again. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool."

"I really liked that."

"Me too, Ames."

Putting her hands on his shoulders, she gazed, lovestruck, into Jake's eyes. They resembled the color of freshly cut pine.

"Maybe we could keep... whatever this is."

"I'd really like that."

Smiling wider than she had that entire week, Amy proudly declared, "Then it's settled. Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta are now official."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, kudos and comments are immensely appreciated


	6. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // mini anxiety attack  
> damn peraltiago make me go whoosh

Pulling up to the precinct in a cab, Santiago and Peralta got out quickly and walked towards the large familiar doors.

Stopping suddenly and grabbing Jake by the arm, Amy hissed quietly, "Jake, wait!" Turning around quickly with a huge grin on his face,

Jake shook his head, confused. "What?"

"We need some rules. Before we go in there."

"Ok, alright! First rule, go."

"We don't need to tell anyone about us," Santiago said with a shrug, "We'd just get a lot of annoying attention."

Nodding his head understandingly, Jake agreed. "Yeah, Dianetti would just make fun of us."

Confused, Amy tilted her head. "Who?"

"Oh, that's just what I call Rosa and Gina. Those two are so gay for each other."

Nodding, her head, Amy made a knowing expression. "I know righ-! Wait, we're getting off track."

"Ok, rule two, let's not put any labels on it. We're shmorp and zorp."

Pursing her lips slightly, obviously a little disappointed, Amy nodded.

"A-Alright. Rule three," nonchalantly shrugging, Amy waved at nothing, "Let's not have sex right away."

Jake smiled a smile as fake as McDonald's fries. "Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt."

"Okay, let's go inside. Wait! I'll go inside first."

Walking inside, Amy got up to the fifth floor and walked in holding her binder, as usual, looking like a huge dork.

Like a vulture, Gina flocked to Amy, smiling sinisterly.

"Oooh, Rosa come look, walk of shame! Uncombed hair, same clothes as yesterday, the boozy smell! Santiago brought a guy home yesterday!"

Walking over to the two women, one of which was rolling her eyes so hard they were gonna pop out her skull, Rosa had a smirk plastered across her face.

"So, was it some random stranger from a bar? Nah, Amy's too stuck up for that. It's totally someone from work," noted Diaz, while sneering.

At that exact moment, Jake walked into the bullpen and Amy let out a small whimper. Looking back and forth between them in disbelief, both Rosa and Gina's eyes were wider than a canyon.

"Nooooooo. No way," they said in unison.

"I don't believe it," Rosa said.

"Well, tell us Santiago! Is it Jake?"

Looking at her with a soft smile, Jake nodded at her, an indicator that it was ok to kiss and tell.

"Okay, yes, it was Jake."

While Gina mimed vomiting, Rosa snickered.

"So, is Jake good in bed?"

Amy's face turned beet red as she turned into the most flustered human on Earth.

"W-What?! We didn't do it! He just slept at my place! No sex! At all!"

"You know, sadly, I believe you," Gina said, with a face devoid of expression.

Walking into the precinct, Captain Holt's face was like every day. Stone cold.

"What is going on here?! Why aren't you working?!"

"Sorry sir, we were just discussing Santiago h-"

As Rosa attempted to speak, Amy tackled her and then looked up at Holt's disapproving expression with an awkward smile.

"Discussing my dental records!" she spit out with multiple voice cracks. "We'll get right to work, sir. Jake, could I talk to you in the evidence lockup please?"

Grabbing her shmorp and pulling him into the small room, she closed the door quickly.

"We can't let Holt find out about us!"

"Why not? It's not like he'd care."

"Except he would! He'd demand daily HR visits, what if he forces us to break up, what if he-"

Amy had begun to hyperventilate and put her head in her hands. Jake pulled her into a tight hug, feeling the warmth of her body against his chest.

"Shhhh, it'll be okay, Ames. We'll be fine."

Nodding slightly and wiping away her tears, Amy burrowed her head into his chest, feeling Jake's steady heartbeat against her face.

Jake was the first one to come out of the closet, smiling widely, and for the first time in weeks, it wasn't fake.

"Scully, did you eat the last burrito yet? I haven't had breakfast yet."

The large man swung his head over to look at Jake.

"There's another burrito left?!' he asked urgently. He looked at Hitchcock competitively and both of them raced to get it first.

Amy was next to come out of the room, sitting at her desk, opening up some unfinished case files. Looking over at Peralta, in the midst of working on an unsolvable case with a determined expression on his face, she felt a sense of calm and happiness.

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when yall leave comments and kudos it truly makes my day


	7. Scrutiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry i haven't posted in a while, i lost my laptop charger! hope you enjoy this chapter

Plopping down her eleventh solved case file on her desk, Amy stood up and did a little victory dance in honor of her achievement.

"New record, guys! Eleven arrests!"

Gina looked over at the dancing detective with a pitiful smile on her face.

"Oh, poor Amy. You're so pathetic."

Scoffing, Amy jerked her head around in disbelief.

"Uh, am not! I'm totally cool!"

Gina nodded sarcastically.

"Uh, huh. Totally honey."

Looking over at Jake, she mimed cutting her neck and dying, which was met with one of Jake's awkward nods.

Walking out of his office, Holt stood tall with an air of professionalism that was uncommon in the 99th precinct.

"What's all this commotion about? Why was Amy flopping around like a comatose chicken?"

Amy looked at him, offended, but then checked herself by straightening her posture.

"Sorry sir, I just was happy because I beat my personal record of nine arrests in a single shift."

Holt raised a single eyebrow.

"You've been doing very well lately, Santiago. A few weeks ago, you were nowhere near this happy. What's got you in such a good mood?"

Gina, without looking up from her phone, began to speak out.

"Oh, it's because she's started b-"

Panicked, Amy screamed, "Bowling! I've started bowling!"

Jake chuckled, "Smooth."

A concerned expression sliding over Holt's face, he nodded slowly.

"Well, that's great, Detective. Whatever makes you more efficient."

As he walked back into his office, Terry looked up from his desk.

"I don't understand why you can't just tell him you're tapping Peralta," Terry said, rolling his eyes.

"Because we aren't 'tapping'!" Amy hissed, "We kissed once, I don't even know what we are!"

Jake's face dropped a little, then jumped right back up.

"She's right, we haven't even had sex yet."

Little did they know, Holt was peering at them through his window blinds.

Murmuring to himself, Holt stared intently at his detective squad.

"Something isn't right."

Calling Gina on the intercom, he instructed her to bring Peralta into his office. Walking in with the grin of a seven-year-old, he looked all around him as if he hadn't been inside Holt's office a million times before.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, take a seat, Detective," he gestured towards the chair, opposite to his desk.

Sitting down tentatively, Jake squinted, trying to locate the reason he was called into his superior's office.

"Am I... in trouble? Because that microwave fire was NOT my fault."

"What? No, you're not in trouble. There was a fire?"

Smile stretching from ear to ear, the detective shook his head no frantically.

"Nope."

"...Anyways. Do you know why Detective Santiago has been acting so... happy? She seems even happier around you. Any clue why?"

Jake could feel imaginary beads of sweat drip down the side of his face.

Great. Now he could feel ants crawl up and down his back.

Bending his back backward over the chair top to scratch the imaginary ants, Jake had bent himself out of shape.

"N-No, no reason why!"

"Why are you sitting like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like THAT."

"This is how I normally sit!"

"No, it isn't. Tell me the truth, what's going on between Santiago and you?"

Looking left and right for cinematic effect, Jake whispered.

"I'll tell you, but you HAVE to keep it a secret!"

"Why are you whispering? We're alone."

"Sorry," he coughed, returning to his normal voice.

"Me and Amy... have started dating," he said, eyes closed, ready for verbal (and possibly physical) assault.

Yet the response he got nearly gave him a stroke.

"Ugh, finally, now I get my five dollars from Diaz."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Well, I have known for a while of your feelings for Santiago. You don't exactly keep them hidden. Rosa and I had a little wager going on, and I'm glad to see I won."

Feeling very lightheaded, Jake blinked several times.

"Are we in trouble?"

"No! Of course not! You just need to send all your emails to or concerning Santiago to HR, sign off on a mutual relationship waiver with me, and you are all set," said Holt, cheerfully.

"Oh, and for lying to me, you're both working two weeks of unpaid overtime!" he continued, with the same level of cheeriness.

Rolling his eyes, Jake got up and walked out of the office. Facing the squad, he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't asleep.

"I think I'm going insane."

Terry looked up from his computer, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I told Holt about me and Santiago, and he responded... cheerfully?"

Rosa snorted, "He's cheery when he's extremely mad."

"I mean, he did give me and Amy two weeks of unpaid overtime for lying."

Amy exclaimed in disdain and rolled her eyes.

"Great, that's just awesome."

Jake's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, boggled at Amy's outburst.

Amy looked around to see everyone staring at her.

"I didn't mean to mean, it's just... we didn't do anything wrong, and we get punished? That's unfair!"

"What's unfair, Detective Santiago?" boomed Holt's voice, who had come out of his office silently.

Eyes wide in panic, standing up immediately, Amy blurted out a very fast and incoherent sentence.

"I don't think me and Jake did anything wrong!"

Slapping her hands to her mouth, Amy was so clearly on the verge of crying. It wasn't every day she went around disagreeing with her superiors.

_You're a fucking idiot, Santiago. You should just kill yours-_

Feeling a touch from behind, Jake had got up and put his hands on her shoulder, whispering nothings into her ear, while the rest of the squad looked towards Holt.

His face an emotionless rock, Holt started directly at Amy.

"You... are correct, Detective."

"What?" Jake choked out in disbelief.

"I acted unaccordingly, and I apologize. You two can fraternize without any pressure from me." Pausing a little for the sentiment, yet being the same old Holt, he had to continue and list the technicalities.

"Well, you still have to CC HR in all of your emails per NYPD protocol, and you have to inform me whether you two have split up. Also, you have to inform the nature of your relationship right now."

Glancing up at Jake, who was massaging her shoulder to calm her down, Amy smiled the widest smile.

"I'm his girlfriend. We're dating. "

Jake looked back down at her and smiled, a warmness in his heart he hadn't felt since longer than he could recall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, kudos and comments are so so appreciated


End file.
